


Unmasked

by gnomeicecream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftermath of Torture, Drugs, Identity Porn, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Prostate Milking, Sentai, Sentai AU, Sex Pollen, Shimadacest, cyborg ninja, dub con, non con, other kinds of milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: “Are you going back on our deal, Sentai?” Reaper asks. One hand in Cyber Ninja's hair is all it takes to keep him on his knees, weakened as he is.“No! I can do it, it-I just…” The Green Sentai can’t come out and say it now. That he knows the Cyborg Ninja is his brother Hanzo, not without revealing how he knows. And ok, he has been thinking about letting that particular cat out of the bag, but with Reaper of Talon watching its just not an option. Both of their secret identities would be out; they would lose everything they had worked for in their new lives, free of everything Shimada.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Sentai stuff some totally cool people have been drawing and writing for Genji. Have fun! Heed the tags.

“Are you going back on our deal, Sentai?” Reaper asks. One hand in Cyber Ninja's hair is all it takes to keep him on his knees, weakened as he is.

“No! I can do it, it-I just…” The Green Sentai can’t come out and say it now. That he knows the Cyborg Ninja is his brother Hanzo, not without revealing how he knows. And ok, he has been thinking about letting that particular cat out of the bag, but with Reaper of Talon watching its just not an option. Both of their secret identities would be out; they would lose everything they had worked for in their new lives, free of everything Shimada.

“You just..don’t care for the suffering of your allies?” 

Hanzo-No, Cyborg Ninja, don’t give it away-panting at Reaper’s feet, makes a pained sound. His bound hands are shaking where they clutch across his thighs.

“Fine! Give him here! I’ll take care of of him. Piss off!”

“Tsk. Soft. Like we knew you’d be. A pleasure doing business with you, hero.” At Reaper’s signal, the two Talon soldiers depart with this debt left hanging, ready to collect. But. Still. Its Hanzo. He’s still alive. He’s Hanzo. They could have given him back the empty doll mindlessly following orders that they had been forced to fight on several occasions.

Well, barring some complications.

“P-Please.” Cyborg Ninja tries to stand. Falls. He crawls, hand reaching out.

“Hey! Ok, its fine, I have you, Cyborg, sh.”

“I need-”

“I know, I know, shit. ok. Uh…Can you, do it yourself?”

“Please! I need you please don’t leave me please give me-”

“Ok, I get it! Not here though, ok? Come on, on your feet."

\------

Genji drags them both away, keeping out of sight if not silent, and breaks into the first motel he sees. Cyber Ninja won't or can't cooperate. He begs, pleads, and cries, grinding against Genji for relief that won't come. 

And then they are alone, and Genji doesn't know what to do. He needs a medic, he needs Mercy, but Cyborg Ninja was aloof as an ally and now most recently, deadly as an enemy. First things first then. Time to see if Hanzo cannot be soothed from his desperation.

"Hey, I need you to behave as I take these restraints off, ok?" Sentai pulls Cyber Ninja's hands into his lap and carefully goes to work with his smaller blade. 

"Please please please, I need you to-"

"I know, they told me. Damn it, Cyber Ninja. Ok. So…take..take off..” Genji swallows. Makes a motion, that Cyborg Ninja rightfully interprets as ‘take your clothes off’. He wishes he wern't so eager. He wishes Hanzo really wanted this.

He has bruises above his mask, on his chest, that Genji knows he put there last time they fought. And the time before that. Left to mend on their own, a doll unworthy of the attention it would take to heal it between missions. Track marks from the drugs he is kept docile with, electrical burns. A brand, old and scarred, on his shoulder from before. And the new additions.

Between his thighs is slick, sticky and wet with his desperation. His nipples are as puffy and inflamed as a woman’s, white milk dripping down his pecs. His cock is red, chaffed and rubbed raw. It looks as though he tried to bring himself relief, again and again, at the mercy of the changes forced on him. But it wasn’t enough, obviously. Maybe that’s why Talon is getting rid of him, cause a hero too desperate for cock to function isn’t much use against the Overwatch Sentai Force.

“Jeeze, Cyborg Ninja. Bet you were popular.” Sentai touches softly, wonders just how many Talon member Cyber had taken. His hole opens up to his touch with no effort at all.

“I need you Green Sentai don’t go touch me-”

“Yeah yeah I got that part. Lay back, open your legs for me. Lets see what you have for me, hm?”

He falls back, legs drawn to his chest with his arms under his knees. He keeps making puffy little whining noises, hips lifting and jerking like he’s already got a cock in him to work over.

Genji kneels, considers his options in his hero outfit. He can’t risk that Talon is still watching, waiting for him to reveal himself, and..Hanzo doesn’t know its him. He keeps his glove on, finger exploring the twitchy and wet hole Hanzo is begging him to take.

“Yeah, just like this. Good. Good boy. You like this, don’t you?” He pushes in, just past the first little bit of resistance. Hanzo sounds like he’s crying, he’s so desperately grateful for it. Little un un un noises.

“Yeah, gonna give you want you need. Good boy, Cyborg. How much can you take?” One finger becomes three. Genji pushes his way forward, mouth uncovered to get at Hanzo’s perky, wet nipples. Hanzo comes, just like that, jizz mixing with milk and slick and sweat. Genji keeps a mean finger on his prostate, milking him inside and out till the screams leave off into hoarse little whimpers.

“You feel good, Cyborg Ninja? You ready for my cock?”

“Yes, please. Give it to me.” He croaks. “Genji.”


End file.
